Way Back Into Love
by iHeartGelato2010
Summary: Bella is bored. Bella goes to movie store to rent a movie. Edward is there renting the same movie as well. Edward invites Bella over to watch the movie TOGETHER. what happens? find out! R&R AU/AH oneshot full summary inside


Way Back In To Love

Summary: Edward and Bella are both bored on a Saturday afternoon during Spring Break. Both decided, (separately), to rent a movie for the night. They surprisingly both go to the same movie store and decided to rent the same movie, _Music & Lyrics. _They arrive at the Romantic movie section and they both reach out for the last copy. Their hands touch, their eyes meet and the rest is history. Might be a little OOC. AH/AU

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or anything! But the idea of this story.

A/N: I don't know if the title fits the story so if you have any better ideas for the title… just tell me. I'm open for suggestions.

* * *

Bella's POV

It was a very boring Saturday afternoon. I was trapped in this prison I call my room. I had been reading _Withering Heights_ since I woke up, over and over again. I'm guessing I'm on my fourth time rereading it.

My best friends, Alice and Rosalie, were out with their boyfriends. Alice had gone to Port Angeles to go shopping, while dragging around with her, her poor boyfriend Jasper. I feel sorry for that boy. It's a good thing he's strong though, or else he wouldn't be able to carry the five tons of shopping bag. Believe me, with Alice shopping, your arms could get pulled out of its socket if you try to be nice and carry her bags for her.

Rosalie went to First Beach with my brother Emmett. They were spending the weekend there. I don't even want to know what they are doing. Let's just leave it there.

I got up to go get some snacks for myself when my cell phone rang. Alice.

"Hello?"

"Bella! How are you doing?"

"I'm alright. Better yet, how is Jasper doing?"

She chuckled. "Jasper, Bella wants to know how you're doing."

"Gimme that. I _need_ to talk to her." I heard Jasper say in the background.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled at me. "Why didn't you warn me!?!" Now saying it in a whisper, not wanting to let Alice hear a word.  
"Warn you about what?"

"I don't know, about how heavy these shopping bags could get!?!"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that?" I laughed hysterically.

"Did I forget to tell you that?" He mocked me. "You suck."

"Aww… you suck too!"

"Hey Bella! It's me again. Well, if you're bored, Edward is home alone. He wanted to air quotes, rest."

Edward is Alice's twin brother. He's charming, sweet, and adorable, and has really nice eyes, just so you'd know. I've had a crush on him since freshman year—only no one knows but me.

"Uhm… ok then? I think I'm renting a movie tonight and then pig out. I haven't done that in a long time."

"Why don't you ask Edward to watch it with you?" Alice suggested.

"I doubt he wants to watch _Music and Lyrics_ with me." I said.

"You'll be surprised Bella!" She joked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Your choice! I won't be home until 9 so, why don't you come over around that time so we can have a girl's night?" She asked.

"NINE!?! Tell me you're kidding." I heard Jasper groan in the background. I feel sorry for that boy.

"Poor Jasper. Let him have some rest. Ok, I'll see you around 9 then. Bye!"

"Bye Bells!"

I ditched the snack, grabbed my keys then ran downstairs. I saw Charlie taking off his coat and hanging his gun.

"Hey there." He greeted me. "Where are you headed at?"

"I'm just going to the movie store and rent a movie. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm alright. We have leftovers from last night so no need to worry about dinner."

"Ok dad. I'll be right back. Bye."

"Bye Bella."

I ran to my truck and started the engine. In no time, I was at the movie store.

I made my way to the Comedy section. I stared at the movies for a long time then shook my head. I'm not really in the mood for a good laugh right now.

I walked towards the Horror section then shuddered. I saw blood, headless creatures, monsters, and just very creepy DVD covers.

The next section was the Romance ones. I got a little interested. I feel being a little sappy tonight. I browed through the movie titles until one caught my eye: Music and Lyrics. I loved this movie so dearly. It just makes me feel that even the impossible can be possible.

I reached over to grab the last copy until I saw another hand grabbing it at the same time. Our fingers touched, our eyes met and the rest was history. I was standing there frozen, staring intently at none other than Edward Cullen.

"Edward?" I asked curiously.

"Hello Bella. Sorry, here you go." He said, letting go of the DVD.

"Thanks. Uhm… What are you doing here?"

"Renting a DVD?" He replied, probably thinking I was stupid.

"No, what I meant was, what are you doing _here_?"

"Oh, you mean, what am I doing at the Romance section?" He grinned.

"Yeah…" I blushed.

"You don't think I would be watching these types of movies?"

"No…" I whispered.

He laughed. "Yeah, Alice didn't think so either until I didn't hesitate to watching _Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist _with her."

I raised my eyebrows, my eyes widened and my lips broke into a smile. "Seriously?"

He just nodded.

I handed the DVD to him. "Here. I think you need it more than me." I joked.

"No I don't. You _need_ it." He teased as I smacked him on the arm.

"A little violent now are we?"

I blushed. It's so amazing how his little comments can make me float in the air.

"How about this, I borrow the DVD, then you come over to my house and we could watch it together?" He suggested.

I stood there frozen with either fear, or amazement. "W—w—What?" I managed to say.

"I said, if you want, you can come over to my house and watch the movie with me. That is, if you want to. I mean, I'm not forcing you or anything because that would be like—"

"Edward!" I yelled at him so he would stop droning on and on.

"Yes?"

"That's sounds great." I answered.

"It's ok. I understand. I mean, you think that I would bite you and so it's pe— Di you just say yes?"

"I said it sounds great but yes works too." I smiled.

"Ok then. Let's go." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the counter.

Wow. Movie night with Edward Cullen. Who knew? Maybe Alice did. Hmm… There's something strange with that girl. Maybe I should go talk to her later about that.

We were now outside of the movie store in silence.

"So, should I meet you there or what?" I asked.

"Do you have your truck with you?"

"Yeah, why?"  
He rubbed the back of his neck and put his head down. "Because I don't have my car with me at the moment."

"What? Then how did you get here?"

"I ran?" He grinned from ear to ear.

I smacked the back of his head. I had to stand on my toes to be able to reach him.

"Owwww!" He yelped. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes! Are you stupid!?! Why would you run?" I yelled at him. Now everyone was staring at us.

"I don't know. I just did ok? Now would you please stop yelling? People are staring. Plus, you're damaging my ear drums! I need those to hear your beautiful voice." He stopped, completely dazed. Probably regretting what he had said. He probably didn't even mean it.

I blushed even more. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Can I ride with you? So I don't have to run back?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on."

We walked to my truck and when we go there, he went for the driver's door, instead of the passenger door. "What are you doing?"

"I'm driving?" He said it like it was already established.

"No you are not. I'm driving. This is my truck and I would prefer to drive it myself."

"Bella, no offense, but you drive like a snail. By the time we get there, we'd be old and wrinkly!"

"Ugh!" I threw the keys at him and walked to the passenger side. I got on, slammed the door, placed my seatbelt on, and then crossed my arms.

"No need to get all moody!" He said backing up then driving away. This boy is like a drag racer! He slowest he ever drove was 70 mph, well; to me at least, it felt like 70 mph.

"Whatever."

"Oh Bella. You know you love me!"

"Sure I do Edward. Sure I do." Of course I do love you. I stopped my train of thought. Rewind… Rewind… Did I just say I love Edward? Let's erase that part.

By the time we got to his house, it was already 6:15. I decided to give Charlie a call so he won't panic and send a whole army of police to go find me. He actually did that once when I was 10 minutes late, coming home from school.

"I have to go call Charlie. Excuse me."

"Ok then. I'll put in the DVD and pop some popcorn and maybe a whole feast too." He laughed, making me shiver.

"Hey dad. I'm at the Cullens house."

"Oh alright. Are you sleeping over?"

"Yeah dad. I'll be back home tomorrow ok? Sorry about that."  
"It's ok Bells. I'll live. You kids have fun ok?"

"Thanks dad. Bye."

I came back to the living room and the big screen was already turned on, showing the menu. Edward was sitting on the couch, grinning widely. In front of him was a feast. A bowl of popcorn, a box of pizza, a bucket of chicken legs, two bottles of coke, a blanket and a tissue box.

I laughed as I sat on the couch next to him. "Where did this come from? And why do you have a tissue box?"

"I found them in the fridge so I heated them up. Alice must have gotten them last night. I don't know why but oh well. We're eating them! The tissue box? Well, you can get emotional sometimes so, just in case; use the tissue and not my shirt ok?"

I smacked his arm again as he winced.

"What is with you and the smacking?" He asked whilst rubbing his arm.

"I didn't know that would hurt you! You're so over dramatic!"  
"Whatever. Let's just watch the movie already." He pressed play on the DVD control and the movie started.

(A/N: I don't remember the entire movie so I apologize that I cannot tell you which scene in the movie they are watching.)

We pigged out on almost everything. A quarter through the movie, Edward got up and went to the kitchen. When he came back, he had a gallon of Cookies and Cream ice cream on one hand, and two spoons on the other.

"Where's the bowl?" I asked.

"I was too lazy to get it so, let's just eat from the box. No one would notice." He flashed his infamous smile at me.

We dug our spoons in the ice cream and halfway through the movie, we had already finished it.

At some point, I hadn't realized that my legs were up the couch and his was stretched, resting on the loveseat. The blanket was on top of us, covering our legs. My head was resting on his shoulder, his arms were circled around my waist, and mine was around his. I was currently sniffling and tears were forming in my eyes. Then, a Kleenex appeared in front of me.

I took it from him and blew my nose in it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I noticed you were having problems breathing."

I looked up and he captured my eye. I was seriously melting right now. His eyes were enthralling. I quickly looked away.

The movie was about end. Hugh Grant and Haley Bennet were singing 'Way Back into Love' on stage. My eyes were beginning to close. I was slowly loosing consciousness.

The end credits began and that's when I had decided to let the drowsiness take over me.

I felt someone kiss me on the forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, my Bella."

_**THIS IS THE PART WHERE BELLA IS ASLEEP AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON OR WHAT EDWARD IS DOING BECAUSE THIS IS BELLA'S POV AND SHE'S LIKE KNOCKED OUT. **_Back to the story…

"HOLY SHOPPING BAGS!!!" I heard someone scream. And that would be Alice.

My eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust from the light. I hadn't realized that I was still in Edward's arms. I tried to break away from his grip but he was stronger than I was, so there was no point.

"Hey Alice. A little help here?" I asked.

"No! Let me take a picture first!" She said taking her phone and snapping a picture of me and Edward.

"What the hell Alice! I thought there was lightning! It was just your camera..." Edward trailed off realizing what just happened. "You better delete that picture right now or I will burn your room."

"Nope! This will be in your scrapbook!" She skipped merrily to her bedroom. "I'll see you upstairs Bella!"

"Bella, I hate you so much." Jasper said trailing after Alice, clearly struggling with the shopping bags.

"Sorry Jasper." I apologized. Then I turned to Edward, "Uhm Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please let go of me?"

"Oh, right, sorry." He unwrapped his arms and then he blushed. Edward Cullen blushed. The Edward Cullen just blushed.

"Boy I wish I had my camera."

"Why?"

I got up and straightened my clothes. "Because you blushing is a once in a lifetime occurrence. It's quite amusing."

He chuckled. "Oh really?"

"Yup!" I said popping the "p".

"Well let's see how amused you get when the tickle monster..."

I cut him off in fear. "Edward, I swear, if you…" Too late. He tackled me to the floor and started poking my sides.

"You think me blushing is amusing eh?"

"Ed—ward—you—bet—ter—stop—th—is—inst—ant—or—el—else" I managed to say between laughs. I was loosing air fast.

"Or else what?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Ed—ward—can't—bre—breath."

"Admit that I am hot." He said with a smirk on his face.

"No—I—will—not." Trying to push him off of me but it wasn't helping at all.

"Come on! You know you think I'm hot."

"Stop—it—please!!!"

"Nope! You have to say it!"

"Fine!" Then he stopped tickling me but he was pinning me arms on the ground.

"Say it or I'll continue."

I breathed deeply then stared into his eyes. "I think Edward Cullen is hot." That was hard work. Wow. "There, happy?"

"Ecstatic." He flashed me his crooked smile and then we stared into each others eyes again.

"Oh Bella! Jasper is leaving!... And you are on the floor with my brother…."

I looked up to see Alice and Jasper's mouths hanging. Edward quickly got up and helped me to my feet.

"Awkward." I heard Jasper say.

"Sorry. Uhm… Goodnight Jasper." Edward and I said simultaneously.

"Goodnight you two." Jasper gave Alice a peck on the lips then went on his way.

Edward cleared his throat. "I guess that it's time for bed now."

"Yeah, it is. Bella, I'll be upstairs waiting." She shot me a look then turned to Edward. "Goodnight my dear twin brother."

"Uhm… night Alice."

"Well that was awkward." Edward said ruffling his hair.

"Majorly awkward." I agreed. "We should start cleaning up."

"No. I'll do it. Alice is waiting upstairs and you wouldn't want her to start yelling at you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go." He motioned for me to go.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. I'll see you. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward." I made my way up the stairs while he started cleaning up but then I stopped. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

I walked to where he was, stood on my toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. I blushed deeply yet again.

"Uhm… Thanks." He smiled sheepishly. "What was that for?"  
"For inviting me to come over and showing that you're a real man because you watch sappy movies. I had a great time Edward."

"It's no big deal. I enjoyed myself as well."

"Well, I have to go now. I'll see you in morning."

"Okay. Goodnight again."

"Goodnight." I walked up the stairs and as I reached the top, he called my name. "Yes?"

"So, are you up for another sappy movie Saturday with me next week?"

"Sure. I think I can squeeze you in." I gave him a wink and then entered Alice's room, ready to be bombarded with questions.

* * *

AHHHHH!!! I just wrote this little sappy oneshot today and I'm soooo proud of myself!

I got the idea when a FedEx truck passed by. Don't ask how or why but I just did. I'm weird aren't I?

Tell me what you think about it! Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Ok?

EEEPPP! Twilight DVD comes out in one week! Buy your advanced copy NOW!!!


End file.
